gambianholidayfandomcom-20200214-history
RETCON
RETCON is/was the event where +/-17i's 9/11 of the Dead may or may not have been undone and/or redone by the Stressed Out Society on September 11th, 2019, possibly causing the destruction of several universes, or none at all. The Stressed Out Society combined the abilities of Hatuey and Super BOB and BaSa Cherry to skip ahead from May 15th, 2021 to May 20th, 2021 in order to go back in time to September 11th, 2019 where they would then change their dimension in the Imaginary Plane to +17i and teleport to Manhattan of the Dead in order to ensure what HE undid was redone, and use the Chosen One to keep the universe stable afterwards. Meanwhile, Aleksey Pivovarov, Jolyne Joyce Johnston, Suzie Q Kepelkeker, Love Electra, Morris Morrissey, Howard Wolowitz, Sleuthclaw Seascale, and Teshub (from the Friendly Council) all recuperated for the next five days at Gucci Bean Haus preparing and planning for what would likely be the biggest threat to the universe since the un-occurrence of the Fall of Yggdrasil that was about to be re-occurred in the past. The end would soon be the beginning, and also would have nothing to do with anything at all. Before the Beginning, After the End (-17i) After days of passively waiting for May 20th to arrive, the members of the Scooby Pals, which included Aleksey Pivovarov Requiem, Love Electra, Suzie Quarentino Kepelkeker, Jolyne Joyce Johnston, Howard Wolowitz, Morris Morrissey, Sleuthclaw Seascale, and Teshub, had come up with a plan. This plan would be extremely dangerous and could quite possibly not work. In anticipation of RETCON, Suzie called in her Russian fiance, Caesar Kepelkeker, Aleksey's half brother, who quickly paid nearly 3000 dollars for an immediate flight to Miami. Aleksey's sister Lisa Kepelkeker came by completely by accident, in an effort to pick up a souvenir for Maribel Sarkeesian at Gucci Bean Haus. A brief family reunion followed between the descendants of Rada Romanov at Gucci Bean Haus. Relations between Lisa Kepelkeker and the others were rather cold and awkward, and she left early. Rabo stopped by, much to the dismay of Yosef. Rabo brought no threat, but in his infinite wisdom wished everyone luck and offered to help with the massive energy load required to pull physical beings backwards in time. "This isn't my first universe; I've been through this all before. But this one is important, and there can't be more than one Rabo per universe because of... reasons. I get that we don't like each other, and I could delete your source any time I want, but if it means keeping -17i going as long as possible, I'll do anything." --Rabo Yosef was still paranoid to the presence of Rabo, but offered to join the group in the fight. Aleksey told Yosef to stay behind to take care of Bean in case something went wrong. Yosef, Bean, and Anna left in an Uber for the airport for their flight to Washington, DC, and soon after, the remaining members of the Scooby Pals boarded the RSS Valentin and sailed towards South Beach, Miami. They illegally landed as close as possible to the Miami Beach Convention Center while Morrissey, a law enforcement agent, ducked his head in shame. Everybody got off the boat except for Stevie "Wonder" Johnston, who sailed the boat away before he could be apprehended by beach police. After piling through a wall of people in fursuits, and nearly losing Sleuthclaw in the process, they found the entrance guarded by police. The group was told to stay back. Aleksey pulled the others aside and asked if they should use their abilities. Morrissey told Aleksey to let him swindle his way through with his police badge. Howard offered to help as well. This confused the others, especially when Howard pulled out a valid looking police badge. "Don't ask." -- Howard Wolowitz Howard and Morrissey then approached the guards, displaying their police badges. The group was quickly let in, but a stampede of furries exploded through the guards behind them. Inside the main convention hall there was a small poster dangling wrinkled on the wall that read "WELCOME TO RETCON 2021" in harshly colored sharpie. A stage in the center of the hall was filled with glowing, colorful spotlights and a DJ playing pop music from the early 2010s. On center stage was the Stressed Out Society, actively preparing to create a portal through time. For a brief moment, the Stressed Out Society and the Scooby Pals stood, merely making dramatic eye contact with one another. Love looked at Kyle, and Kyle turned his head. BaSa Cherry raised her eyebrows and smirked at Howard. Hatuey became more worried and rushed. Penelope immediately scanned the hoard of furries behind the Scooby Pals, detecting very little fertility, even some sterility, from them. Super BOB looked to Aleksey, who was standing right next to Teshub. "Look at you, grandson, standing in line with Teshub. Next thing I'll see is you working with Rabo."-- Super BOB Aleksey swallowed his spit as Rabo revealed himself from behind the furries. "BOB, timeline shenanigans are a dangerous game. There's a reason people like Hatuey are left to the outer dimensions. They're imprisoned there to prevent the stable dimensions from being corrupted." --Teshub Hatuey rapidly tapped on BaSa and BOB's shoulders, warning them to start opening the portal immediately. BOB, Hatuey, BaSa, and Dong Fan linked hands. "We'll see." -- Super BOB As the Stressed Out Society opened their portal, Rabo sighed and opened a portal of his own for the Scooby Pals. As the two groups vanished into thin air and the furries piled in, a third portal opened up. The shadowy figure of a man watched the other portals vanish, and soon he too retracted out of reality. Rabo caught a glimpse of the man, and proceeded to sigh again sit down on the stage of the convention hall. In approximately 25 seconds, he would find out if -17i was still to be a valid universe. Before the Beginning, Before The End (+17i) It was September 11th, 2019 again. But something wasn't right. The law of conservation of mass had to bend over backwards to corrupt enough data to make the Stressed Out Society and the Scooby Pals appear, each about a block away in different directions from the Realm of the Dead's World Tree. In the distance, Odin was rising into the sky, high above BOB. He unveiled the remains of Mr. Sioux Red's fertility. Super BOB and BOB both felt a slight unease in the fabric of reality, but only Super BOB thought about it for more than a second. Dong Fan fell to his knees, beginning to feel the full brunt of variables clawing apart at his own nature, trying to hold everything together. Super BOB tried to restrain himself, but he knew he only had this one moment to make right one of his wrongs. Hatuey warned him not to do anything until the final grand moment, but Super BOB didn't listen. He wasn't going to be on the defense this time. He launched himself into the air at an unfathomable speed, and blasted himself straight into Odin. Odin was genuinely confused, and let loose Sioux Red's fertility, and it came into Super BOB's grasp. A bloody battle ensued. Yahya Jammeh used his experience as a FUR-E to take advantage of said FUR-Es. Yosef and Yellow Ken entered Yggdrasil in search of Odin but were met by several fertile adversaries while BOB tried to simultaneously fix Leroy's source ''and dodge Uk'aj chuuk waj. BOB was unable to voluntarily read Leroy's ''source so Leroy decided to leave the fight, rolling into a corner and giving himself Anile Cloaking. Teshub disguised himself as his old self, which was nearly the same but with a slightly different belt. He flew towards Dale, who was preparing himself to eliminate BOB once and for all, and warned him that the dimension was becoming unstable. Dale acknowledged this as true, but believed it was because of the nearby intersection of the Timeless Beings. Aleksey Requiem and Sleuthclaw made their way towards the tower, following behind Yosef and Yellow Ken. They were looking for an opportunity to make sure that past Yosef knew what was going on so that he could get out of the tower as soon as possible before the re-destruction of the tower. Sleuthclaw knew the place, having worked there in the Mail Room in the past. As they snuck behind a fight scene happening between Yahya Jammeh Requiem and Liquid Bean, and some REPTILEs, Yahya noticed what he knew could be none other than Aleksey Pivovarov himself. Confused, he retreated towards the inside of the tower, bringing Liquid Bean and a horde of enemies with him. Morris Morrissey used his ability Buildings Have Eyes and nearly instantly located the location of Kyle Mendez and the others, and noticed the BaSa Cherry was running somewhere in an opposing direction to ground zero. "I'll take care of her, just tell me which way." -- Howard Wolowitz Kyle Mendez sat in an alley with Hatuey protecting him, while BaSa Cherry ran off. Hatuey was praising him, and patting him on the head, pepping him up for his big moment. The only issue was, Kyle felt more and more uncertain about his decisions, wondering how on Earth he would repair the universe after the great shift in timespace, and as he witnessed Jolyne, Suzie, and Love running up to him. BOB attempted to do the same thing he did to Ajawo' but without Paul McSaggins wave-riding abilities he was unable to pull the beast into +17i. Dale re-emerged, laughing at BOB, insulting him for resisting the hand of fate, claiming that he could have become a Super Ghost and allied with Gar and the Friendly Council, he could have stayed with Rada and the Kepelkeker Farms could have had a safe but censored dominion over coffee in Russia and the Gambia under the protection of the interests of ��. BOB scoffed at Dale, since by Dale's standards BOB had already defied the hand of fate. He said that he would bow to no force of predestiny and would not rest until **EL** himself was not only killed, but Super-killed. Dale blew off his comment, saying that if BOB thought he had defiled the hand of fate that he would be in for a big surprise. BOB then pulled Dale into the path of Uk'aj chuuk waj, with BOB holding onto Dale as if it were a kamikaze mission. Panicked, Dale released a portal of energy and BOB joined in by surprise, creating enough energy to rewrite the source ''on the portal, clipping the front fin of Uk'aj chuuk waj and corrupting its data. The beast entered a state of raving confusion, slapping Dale in the Imaginary Plane and separating his legs' fertilities and hitting his back in the Realm of the Dead, and it continued hurtling towards Yggdrasil. Hatuey watched with anticipation from along the side of the nearest undead Starbucks to the tower. From within the shop, some iteration of presidential candidate Jeffrey Meena noticed Hatuey, Kyle, Love, and the others, and quickly teleported away with the help of another supernatural being. Love didn't need to fight her way through Hatuey; Hatuey would just back away from each attack. She, Jolyne, and Suzie made their way up to Kyle, Hatuey, Dong Fan, and Penelope with no fight. Hatuey predicted that this would happen, but she had no visibility of the result of Kyle's final moment of truth. Love pleaded with Kyle not to do anything irrational, and to come home and be part of the "Scooby Pals." Jolyne and Suzie gave visibly confused looks at the mention of the phrase "Scooby Pals," having completely forgotten that that was the name that Kyle had suggested for the group. '"The more you talk about letting ''me be a friend and a valued part of the Scooby Pals, the more it makes me realize that that's not what this is about. All my life, things have just happened to me. From my school career, to my failed crushes, to each of the countless times my homes and vehicles have been destroyed, to being declared ''the Chosen One. For once in my life, I have the ability, the r e s o l v e to make a decision for myself. And I'm going to be the one in full control of this situation." -- Kyle Mendez, the Chosen One.' As Kyle began to choose within his mind, the brunt of the decision was nearing cosmic proportions. Dong Fan was in agony trying to hold together the constants and variables of reality itself; he could barely hold on with so much variability beginning to arise. Hatuey had never been able to see past this moment, and she was moving her head around frantically, as if looking for something. Suzie asked what she was doing. '"If the goddamn Continuity Police show up this is not going to end well for anybody, in any of these worlds, shit shit shit shit shit" -- Hatuey''' Sleuthclaw directed Aleksey through a series of secret Mail Room pathways that bypassed the main staircases and elevators. At the top floor, Aleksey found himself in the FUR-E recruitment chamber, where his own body floated in cryostasis, as if awaiting some kind of activation for some reason. This too confused Sleuthclaw, who was never allowed to actually look around in this room before. In the containment chamber immediately to the right of the body of past Aleksey was Dmitriy Gurevich, who Aleksey had always assumed was super-killed in the original timeline. Yosef and Yellow Ken from the past made it to the top of the staircase, and at about the same time, Yahya Jammeh and Liquid Bean made it to the end of the secret Mail Room path. Yosef's jaw dropped at the sight of a now very powerful and ghostly version of his cousin, as Aleksey opened his arms and exclaimed "Cousin!" -- Aleksey Pivovarov Requiem. Yahya Jammeh was forced to leap from the end of the Mail Room path, which was now flooding over with shape-shifting REPTILEs. In the confusion, Yahya let his guard down and unveiled the captured soul, fertility, and body of Karl Marx Gurevich, who now seemed to have luscious dirty blonde hair from his time in Brazil. Odin holographically appeared hovering over the massive array of captured beings. The captured beings began being converted into FUR-Es, and one of the REPTILEs instantly grabbed hold of Sleuthclaw, who had zero experience in combat or strategy whatsoever. Outnumbered, Aleksey yelled "Cousin, I know this is confusing, but you need to get out of here right now, the tower is about to be destroyed!" -- Aleksey Pivovarov Requiem Howard Wolowitz rode on a World War Z-esque living compilation of possessed Indian children and interrupted BaSa Cherry's path of movement. BaSa alleviated her personal gravity and pushed herself quickly into the air above Yggdrasil, and Howard followed, trying to get her attention. "You're outmatched now, Howard. If I'm not here to hold gravity together, everybody will die. Just let me do this, for the mutual survival of us both. Truce until May of 2020? Thanks." -- Bahulaprema Sankarcharya Howard nearly immediately whipped BaSa's back with a long line of enchanted cocaine, causing BaSa to look back with a look of more determination than ever, and then immediately augment Howard's local gravity to that of the sun, causing him to fall to the ground at a rapid speed. Love demanded that Kyle make the right decision, to which Kyle would only say "That doesn't sound like my choice to me." -- Kyle Mendez Frustrated, Love slapped Dong Fan in the face with her sterile prosthetic arm. Dong Fan used his last bit of strength to change the property of her hand from sterile to anile, causing it to not eliminate his matter. It did, however, knock Dong to the cold paved ground. Now, having lost his focus, he clammered to regain some control, but pieces of the sky began immediately to appear as though tearing apart. Jolyne panicked, and felt something snap in her, and her previous ability to accidentally cause people to fall in love with her, seemed to involve some of her own choice during this time of high stress. She lifted up Dong Fan's head, and asked him what just happened. "He chose."-- Dong Fan. Hatuey shouted for everybody to assume their positions. In a pile of rubble, BOB and Super BOB found themselves next to each other. BOB tried to attack in confusion, but Super BOB managed to pin him to the ground, trying to talk some sense into him. BOB asked Super BOB what was going on. Super BOB replied, "I'm fulfilling a promise that I made a long time ago." -- Super BOB. BOB also asked who took out his eye. Super BOB reluctantly responded "...Paul." -- Super BOB He then flew away, up into the air near where it appeared that BaSa Cherry was rising, while old BOB resumed his fight with Dale. Uk'aj chuuk waj finally briefly clipped into +17i and collided with the matter of Yggdrasil, just like it always did. After the Beginning, Before The End (+17.1i) Kyle did it. The spectacle was grand. BOB stood over the damaged Dale and lifted him up to witness the falling of the tower. He looked at Dale and then to the collapsing tower and said that the hand of fate must be losing its grasp. Dale looked ahead expressionless. In the tower, Aleksey Requiem convinced Yosef to escape from the tower and leave his previous body behind, but Yellow Ken and Yahya Jammeh remained to fight against Odin in what they considered the fight of their lives. Super BOB met up with BaSa Cherry above the tower, watching as Uk'aj chuuk waj tore into reality and began to intersect with the tower. The sky was now full of holes that ranged from greenish black to imperceivable non-colors. BaSa and Super BOB acknowledged this, wondering what happened to Penelope and Dong. On the ground, Dong Fan was clawing at the ground, trying to assemble what was going on. He grabbed Jolyne's ankle, and said "Come close, my love." -- Dong Fan Jolyne was surprised at first, but she knew that she wanted to cause Dong to fall in love with her for this moment. She asked him what was happening. Dong gestured for her to come closer, extremely pained. He whispered to her "You must escape as soon as possible, this is no longer the same reality." -- Dong Fan Love attempted to attack Hatuey, but in the blink of an eye, Hatuey had shifted her position to be cradling Dong Fan, asking him desperately why she could not see the future. He told her that there was a flaw in the plan. "Retconning always ruins the story, Hatuey." -- Dong Fan A few feet away, Suzie, noticing the ground and sky beginning to crumble as a fiery explosion of massive proportion began to occur at Yggdrasil. Kyle stared ahead with a look of determination. Suzie's attempts to convince Kyle to stop did not seem to phase him. As a last resort, Suzie jumped towards Kyle and hugged him. Kyle released his clenched fist for a moment and grimaced. He began reaching a hand up to accept Suzie's hug. Then, he froze. "Again, we'll see if you're voluntarily my friend a year ago." -- Kyle Mendez. At that moment, Kyle's confidence reached the mildly low level required for an extrafertile to perceive one's ability, and quickly surpassed it. Instinctively, he knew what to do and how to make it happen. His eyes became a pure white and he began to rise from the ground, pulling in a huge gust of air with him as he rose. Suzie pulled herself off Kyle, using her wind control abilities to levitate herself next to Kyle. She begged Kyle to stop, but he continued moving without responding, now heading towards the distant figures of Super BOB and BaSa Cherry. Penelope Al3ph was now walking calmly towards ground zero of Yggdrasil, witnessing all the people from the past battling it out, just waiting for the moment when HE would arrive. From the bottom of the tower bursted Aleksey Requiem and Yosef. Yosef called out for Yellow Ken and Yahya Jammeh, but received no response. Yellow Ken, with his source still bound to Rabo from the past, could do nothing but shield himself with the imprisoned body of Karl Gurevich. Odin materialized himself from thin air and overwhelmed Yahya Jammeh, pulling him into the floor of Yggdrasil and sucking out his energy. At that moment, the Timeless Being's torso fully materialized. Yggdrasil's infrastructure began to be wrapped in the chaos of disintegrating matter. The collision this time struck in a slightly different position, being altered by BOB's surprise attack on Dale during this temporal path. FUR-E minions instantly began to vaporize, and soon enough even Sleuthclaw was killed. The conversion chambers became unsealed. Odin thrashed in agony, this time striking Yellow Ken and Karl Gurevich. Yahya Jammeh's body was deteriorating along with the tower, as he had been absorbed. Odin could detect that Yellow Ken's energy was linked parasitically with Rabo, and chose not to attack him any more than necessary. A moment passed, and Odin was sliced in half by the quantum energy of the Timeless Being. Yellow Ken would soon be destroyed as well. Every being that was once in stasis in this room was released, including Dmitriy Gurevich and Karl Gurevich. Karl awoke first, amidst the chaos seeing the unconscious figure of his son. Karl attempted to crawl towards his son, but space time was bending all around him and he lost his orientation, finding himself in contact with the lower, and therefore more fertile, half of the body of Odin. At this point it was beginning to denature into dying energy, but he grabbed onto it anyway. He grabbed onto it, and began to combine with the energy of Odin's fertility. He felt his strength return to him, and then immediately watched the bodies of Aleksey and Dmitriy get fried and vaporize into nothingness. He couldn't help but feel confused sort of satisfaction from seeing the person who destroyed his empire get obliterated a second time, but at the same time, this was his son. Soon enough, the chaos was too much. He jumped, and felt the curl of gravity go all around him. The World Tree was destroyed. 2019 BOB had successfully defeated Dale and was holding him up. Dale began to smirk. Sure enough, it happened. Suddenly a light more powerful than the sun came from the sky, the envisagement of HIM, ''who floated silently over the destruction. The Imaginary Plane corrected its glitch, beyond the knowing of all. +17.1i and -17.1i were previously extant dimensions, but at this moment they fully collided with this incorrect timeline. This timeline was no longer a deviation of +17i. This was +17.1i. No longer could the events of this iteration of 9/11 of the Dead have any direct bearing on the outcome of +17i or -17i. What existed now was a 20 month causation loop that existed between September 11th, 2019 and May 11th, 2021, the day Mung Brigham was/was to be killed. �� felt this happening, and began to raise his finger to attempt to repair the tower. ''HE ''knew that it would take more than a lift of the finger to repair the entire timeline, perhaps more than it was worth. Penelope saw her moment from below the explosions of the World Tree, seeing the light of ''HIM ''brighter than the sun. She summoned all her strength and moved the chain of power of ��'s finger into another dimension. Upon noticing this, �� instantly left the dimension. ''HIS ''brilliant light went dark. The smirk on Dale's face disappeared, and now he was absolutely terrified. Now BOB was the one smirking, as he began to strangle Dale. Suddenly, Paul McSaggins appeared, travelling along the fertile/sterile energy emitted from the imploding World Tree. "'The bloody fuck just happened, Dale!?" -- Paul McSaggins''' Paul and BOB then made eye contact. BOB felt extra distrust now that his future self told him that he would eventually take out his eye. Dale managed to creak out that EL ''left the dimension, and the World Tree had fallen. BOB interrupted him, asking Paul to help him kill Dale while he had a chance. Paul, quickly acknowledging the severity of the situation, and the fact that he no longer needed the Friendly Council to be an immortal, shrugged and combined his energy with BOB's and corrupted Dale's ''source until he was a puddle of glitching energy. BOB and Paul shared a moment of understanding. Remaining members of the Friendly Council began fleeing the scene and the dimension as a whole. The sky and the ground were continuing to tear apart and lose constitution. Super BOB and BaSa Cherry nodded at each other, and then to the fully realized Chosen One. Hatuey teleported with Dong Fan up to the sky about the ashes of the tower next to the rest of the Stressed Out Society. Everyone acknowledged their success, and they began to do their best to repair spacetime. Super BOB opened up an enormous flaming aura of fertility-enhancing energy that allowed everybody in the group massive amounts of power to use. Hatuey could now see the future, and it terrified her, but with little delay, she told everyone how to complete their actions in a way that would preserve spacetime as much as possible. BaSa Cherry augmented the gravity of the world to keep things together, while still pressing Howard Wolowitz into the ground. Howard quickly became sealed in the ground and was killed within a pile of compressed Indian children. Dong Fan altered as many variables as possible as Hatuey commanded, but he was rapidly deteriorating in his health from this massive strain he was being put through. Hatuey knew that the best thing for the universe would be to let him go, so she did. Dong fell from the sky, towards the outskirts of the damage from the collapsing building. He altered the variables of his trajectory and velocity and ended up gently falling into Jolyne's arms, even though Jolyne was lying half unconscious and coated in ash. She was awoken by Dong Fan's extremely frail thin body landing on hers. In the distance she saw a male figure with long blonde hair stand up and disappear into the ash after sharing a brief moment of eye contact with her. He seemed vaguely familiar to Jolyne. Penelope continued to deflect any remaining attacks by sending their energy into other dimensions, but found herself with little conflict, considering the Hand of Fate had just literally left. Finally, it was the responsibility of The Chosen One to seal up the holes in the source. He rose above all others, and with the swift motion of his left arm, he sealed up a massive tear in the sky. Everybody watching seemed to stop what they were doing to observe in awe at the achievements of this extraordinary individual. For about two minutes he sealed up holes in reality before finally pushing both his hands downward and removing the Timeless Being and any glitching materials from Yggdrasil. With a big gust of wind, the ashes were blown away, leaving nothing but rubble and corpses. Teshub from the future flew up to the Stressed Out Society. "Do you have any idea what you've done!? You all need to leave this place immediately!" -- Future Teshub At first, the group ignored him, telling him to leave the dimension with the other Friendly Council scum. But Hatuey knew that he was right. Hatuey finally admitted to the group that in the best case scenario, this universe by definition could only survive until the death of Mung Brigham. This massively disheartened everyone. Super BOB now felt incredibly guilty, realizing that his grandson was right to leave fate alone. He returned his flaming aura to his body. The Chosen One's ability, "Life Itself," was sufficiently powerful enough to be active without Super BOB's input. Super BOB sunk down to ground level to look for the Scooby Pals to help them escape before it was too late. The rest of the Stressed Out Society lightly asked Kyle to come back with them, but Kyle floated stoically with his glowing eyes, repairing pieces of universe. Hatuey asked one last time if Kyle would come back, and Kyle responded "With my ability, I can tear apart reality just as easily as I can put it together." -- The Chosen One Hatuey saw the possible outcomes with her ability and she knew that this was true. Nobody really tried to save Kyle; nobody really cared about him enough. Except perhaps for Suzie down below. Suzie looked up into the sky at Kyle, as even his organization was leaving him behind. With one final moment of determination, Suzie used her ability to control the wind and flew into the air up to Kyle's level. She tried reasoning with him, but all he responded with was "Go away, Suzie. I'll see your past self soon enough." -- The Chosen one Morris Morrissey could now use his ability to see where everybody was. Everybody ended up in the same spot in a few minutes, with Suzie being the last one to arrive. When she arrived at this quiet street intersection, she found the Scooby pals and the Stressed Out Society about to go to battle with each other, with Super BOB in the center of it all. Super BOB begged everybody for forgiveness, at least later, and for them all to united in this moment to escape from this cursed dimension as soon as possible. Aleksey Requiem had past Yosef with him, and past Yosef was absolutely horrified that his grandfather, with whom he had just gone on a lifechanging bonding adventure, was now responsible for the destruction of an entire universe. He ran away, heartbroken. Aleksey had a very hard time forgiving Super BOB, who had once again failed him. Super BOB, ashamed, opened a portal for everybody. As everyone was beginning to enter the portal, Morris asked what happened to Howard. BaSa reluctantly said that he didn't make it. Thsi devolved the calm into chaotic argument yet again. Suzie asked what happened to Sleuthclaw, and this time Aleksey responded that he didn't make it. Aleksey punched BaSa Cherry in the face, Penelope kicked Morrissey in the balls, and an overall brawl broke out. Hatuey detected that Kyle was about to end the area of spacetime where the fight was occurring. She demanded that Super BOB open the portal immediately, and he did so in the nick of time, pulling everybody out into the Imaginary Plane. While between dimensions, it was confirmed that they were in a different extradimensional location than before. Luckily, they had only strayed by 0.1 Mandelbrot Units. Most of the Scooby Pals and Stressed Out Society had never experienced being in Imaginary Space, and this panic and awe quickly stopped the fighting. Super BOB told everyone to hold hands, and they did so with almost no hesistation. Soon enough, they appeared in +17i, briefly before reversing the polarity and arriving in -17i. In the world that remained under the grasp of The Chosen One, a sequence of events began that would be known as The Wrong Days. After the Beginning, Before The End (+17i) Kyle failed. Suddenly a light more powerful than the sun came from the sky, the envisagement of HIM, ''who floated silently over the destruction. With the lifting of one of ''HIS ''infinite fingers, the destruction of Yggdrasil was suddenly reversed, with the entire tower and all its inner parts being completely reconstructed, even the dust returning to the structure of the building. BOB watched in awe, a Dale replied to his prior statement by saying that the hand of fate never disappears. Nobody from the future was ever there, except for about one second. After the Beginning, After the End (-17i) Literally nothing happened until everybody got back. The two groups appeared, winded and confused. Everybody shared eye contact for a moment, before a shadowy figure approached the Stressed Out Society. As his face came into the light, Hatuey panicked, and began desperately trying to crawl away from a man who was calmly approaching her, with determined and cruel twinkles in his eyes. "'Hatuey the Spoiler, you are under arrest for crimes against the sovereign outer times."' It was none other than Chief, the head of the Continuity Police. Everybody was confused. Hatuey admitted that she was banished from the outer dimensions, and if any manipulations of time were detected within the domain of the Friendly Council, the Continuity Police would be sent in to arrest her. Hatuey began to walk towards Chief, as if to surrender, but then her eyes lit up with an idea and she disappeared into -17.1i. '"That stupid bitch." -- Chief''' Chief went on to explain that everybody involved with this situation had just guaranteed the destruction of three dimensions. First, the original -17.1i was literally destroyed. Second, the current -17.1i was on a trajectory to also be destroyed within twenty months. And third, -17i itself was now on a relatively short-term path to its permanent end. "Within your helpless universes, there's no way to remove the Friendly Council without also breaking time, and as it turns out, this universe has been heading in the 'breaking time' direction for many years now. But now, you might as well accept it as fact. The moral of the story: stop fucking with time. You can't fucking Retcon real life. The Continuity Police has been working on defense for years to keep the Council from getting further, because once it's been taken, that's it. Now, because of you fucking morons, we've had to cross into their territory. So now, every time we detect some sort of temporal anomaly, we are going to fucking shut it the fuck down. Have a nice day." -- Chief Chief then disappeared. Dong Fan, who was laying on the ground, asked for Jolyne's hand to lift him up. Jolyne tried putting Love's sterile arm in that position in her place, but Love pulled back and slapped Jolyne's hand. Jolyne reluctantly lifted up Dong Fan. "That is why I couldn't do anything; it wasn't a variable. You really can't retcon." -- Dong Fan The Chair sat in the corner, a chair. One of the furry protestors sat on The Chair, and it turned back into its human form in disgust immediately. Aleksey Requiem stormed out of the convention center, pushing through the furries, and sat down at the steps of the entrance. Super BOB followed him soon after, and sat down at a distance from him. Aleksey said nothing for a while, before finally opening his mouth. "You really can't accept the past, can you, grandfather?" -- Aleksey Pivovarov Requiem. Super BOB didn't respond. "Rada is dead. Mr. Sioux Red is dead. My Gambian wife is dead. You're a Super Ghost, who surely has just pissed off the other Super Ghosts even more. Jeffrey Meena is the president because of you. You need to accept that. We accepted you after our 9/11 of the Dead, but now it's going to be a lot harder to accept you again." -- Aleksey Pivovarov Requiem. In +17.1i, past BOB escaped Dark Manhattan having killed Dale, destroyed the Friendly Council, and received a special gift from his future self: the fertility of Mr. Sioux Red. Category:Events